Le Sora OwOrgy
by This User is a Troll
Summary: hot kinky yaoi 10/10 would fap again
1. the beginning of something beautiful

**A/N : hi guys this is my first story plz do nut flame cuz if u doo then ur homophobic!1**

OwO

Sora was sitting in a couch of his heart hotel. And then he suddenly thought to himself

_"Roxas is kind of hot"_

Only to realize that he says that out loudly.

"**WTF**" Roxas yells at him.

Xion then stands up and says "So I just have this weird thought." She said. "Why don't we all fuck Roxas? Like... In an orgy." She continued.

"I'm sowwy but I don't supOwOrt twincewst." Ventss then stood up.

"Butt vENTASS" Said the yeetas

"it's not tincest if it's an OwOrgy" said him

"OwOkay i bewive u" **B**entus saying, OwObiously nut boughting its.

"butt gheys how r wee supposed 2 OwOrgy?" ask maid sama.

"Like this OwO"

sor-OwO-rah then pinned roxie slut. putting his OwO in slutxas's UwU

"OwO! so-whore-ah! OwO! dont stwop!" sayed maid slut.

yeetus that feetus then get an erect by seeing the hot sight. y? cuz he r ho-OwO-rny for sweeping beauty this wh-OwO-le time so his imagining himself as soar and pwincess aurorah as saxor

he r 2 erect now so he starts yeeting his OwO into call me ben's UwU.

"u gays donut leave me!1!11" sayed fenale pinocho. she thinking something 2 doo 2 plesur henself with. "aha1" sayd

she sc00ts 2wards emo ventus and starts giving him the succ

**"OWO MY GOD SHON!"**

yelled whoreny 4 ish cweam

after finishing prep roxas, edgy sora yeets himself over nearly better kairi and yeets his OwO to her UwU.

angsty carry : *cLImaXEs*

Fin


	2. shrek pt1

After that really h o t sex session, Sora and his clones decided to go to the ice cream store for Roxas and Xion's ice cream needs. Ice cream is basically like oxygen to them at this point. They decided to just buy a huge ass ice cream bucket and eat it at their house.

Once they reach their house-a 4 floor pet house with two pools-they begin sitting at the couch. Sora could never be happier. Just sitting here chilling with his 'clones' after some hot kinky sex. That thought didn't exactly last long though. It was quickly replaced by a concerning thought about Riku, Kairi, and most importantly... Shrek.

Now you see, Sora and Shrek have been dating each other ever since the fire nation attacked. They met when Shrek just got divorced with Fiona. Sora let a single tear fall down his face at the thought of Shrek founding out about his forbbiden relationship with his 'clones'. As much as he loves his 'clones', he definetly still loves Shrek too. Shrek was the first person he lost his virginity too after all.

Seeing his other half all sad, Roxas quickly sat beside him. Comforting him. "Hey what's wrong?" He said. Sora sniffed and sobbed. He really r e a l l y didn't want his friends/lovers to get involved in this Shrek bussiness. "I-it's nothing." He says, though he hesitates a bit with saying the 'nothing' part.

"Oh! I know. Why don't we all have a round two? That will cheer you up!" Xion beamed. As much as Sora is thristing for hot pshysical contact, the thought of betraying Shrek still lingers in his mind. "Nah. I'm good." He was walking towards the door as soon-

"WHAT R U DOININ MAH SWAMP?!" It was Shrek...


	3. It was never ogre

"S-Shrek, what are y-you doing here y-you baka!" Sora quickly panicked, he slaps Shrek without hesitation. "Ouchie ouch" Shrek yelped in pain!1 It took him a full sex minutes to realize what he just did (geddit? Six? S e x? XDDDDDD). "Yamero! I'm so sorry Shrek nii-san!" He shrieked in displeasure.

Sora carries Shrek into the nearest couch. After that, he starts explaining what happens to his 'clones'. "And that's why I don't want to go for round two. Sorry guys. And sorry Shrek-senpai. For... lying to you." Sora-chan blushed. He never liked calling his lover 'senpai'. But he knew Shrek liked it whenever he calls him that.

"Wait but Shrek. Why are you even here in the first place?" Ven asked. "Well I heard a rumor about a hot brunette guy making love to himself." The green ogre said in a very sexy way. He even try to flex his muscles while saying that! "And you're not mad?" Asked Sora. He was pretty suprised to say the least. He always know Shrek to be really possesive. "Nope. Me and Donkey acctually find the concept to be really hot! That slut Fiona even masturbate to clips of you guys fucking every night!"

"So let me guess. You came here to ask us if we allow you to join our little orgy?" Vanitas is getting really bored at this whole Shrek thought. Honestly, he just wants this Shrek guy to leave. The thought of ogres and monsters remind him of the horrible memory of getting yeeted. "Yep. I bought onions too incase if you're into that stuff wink ;;;;;)))))"

Shrek then jumps on top of VanYEETass. He started om nom nomming his diccu. "aH ohMIGAHD SHREKKU CHAN DADDY!" he screm. "holy shit ur so gothi c i love" shriek purrs to bunnytasS ears

than sore rucksack seon and vetnsaa start to touching pibytas everywhere until he reching his ClMaXeS


	4. the shrekening

Shrek was bussy nailing vanyeehWanitas nd rockdasu. Thry both moanjbg and pabtong in his mouth whilr shuon is giving his cock the succ. Sor and vemtes watch in tg e distancs whjle madturcatimg to it1

Shrek gripped vanyass thigh and vegan tursting faster pace. And teyn ponytsdus nofy tightening and he organs. Butt thayn rokass got jealus cuz he finish pinyts first before him.

Vut then suddenly a bring showrc up!! Iy was author-chan!. "Autjor chab what r h doin here31?" Sated sor ah stoll mastercatinh.

"I'm bowored. Entertain me peasants!" Sayd the authoring.

Do thayn shrek started rubbing pibtas cum on his body which is h ot. "Shrekuu chab dasdy yes" the the Uthor ckinaxes and she watch shrek cuz shrek is het gof.


	5. Your one and only ogre

Sora is now currently in Shrek's giant and massivesexyswamp. Not even he can believe it. Shrek's swamp just got 10 times sexier since the last time he visited. The tree branches that used to be placed abstractly, are now placed neatly, forming a sentence that says :Sora is my slut so fuck off Fiona!Sora felt his heart melt just by reading that. It's nice to know Shrek is still the same old grumpy andhotogre he used to know. He missed this. The scent of Shrek's dirty swamp and Shrek's dirty oh so dirty ;) self.

It felt really good just being here with Shrek alone. Just the two of them.

As much as he loves his 'clones', sometimes they just get in the way of him and Shrek's relationship. Especially Vanitas. He always tries anything to catch Shrek's attention. And by that, Sora literally meant anything.

One time, he bought a pole and installed in on the kitchen table just so that Shrek can see him pole dancing. And see him Shrek does. How could Shrek not??? He was like a waybetterand way waaaaysexierversion of Sora. And Sora himself admit, that he's somewhat jealous of it. Yesterday, he heard Vanitas screaming Shrek's name, moaning hard, he decided to peek in a little cause he was curious. And oh boy did he regret it. He regreted it so so much. He was met by a scary yet intresting sight of Vanitas, Shrek, and Sully having a threesome together. Vanitas' hands were bondaged, making it impossible for him to move. Sully has a belt in his hands, Sora immediately knows what is occuring in front of him. Sully whips his belt to Vanitas' already scared skin. "YES YES DADDY SULLYMORE!!!" He screamed in ecstacy. Meanwhile, Shrek was on the corner taking a video tape of it while masturbating to it! Sora couldn't bear the thought. IS he not hot enough for Shrek? Does Shrek find it hotter if Sora was into rough BDSM and has black hair? The thought scared him. He really didn't want Shrek to find hiscloneten timesmore attractive than he is.

Sora ran away to the nearest ally, crying.

He heard foot steps.

"Babe, are you okay?" It was Shrek. Sora couldn't face him. How could he be so gentle to him after masturbating to a BDSM footage of his doppleganger and Sully? "Fuck off Shrek! Go ahead! Just fuck my emo clones! They're way hotter than me anyways!" Shrek took one step closer. Close enough that Sora can hear his breathing and even heart beat. He can smell a scent that was so distinctly Shrek. Shrek's breathing feels so close to him right now. This was a perfect time to kiss him, and yet, he did not.

Shrek cups Sora's face with that giant palm of his. He lift his face so that their eyes can meet. He smiled, it was a gentle smile. Not a smirk, or any egotistical looking smile, it was an acctual genuine smile. An acctual smile comming fromShrek. And those smiles may be rare, but that's what makes it even more beautiful.

"Forget those losers. You are my only swamp babe. I wnat u Uwu lets goo to our nest I nean sweamp togethr." sore nods happily and then he kissed shrek amnd they made out and then they fuck. ' sorah.. wil u be my omega to my alpha???" yesh shrel dardy! said him

nd tharts why tyhey r now here alone in hsrelks swamp. sora bring one hand to his pregnant stomatch cause he prgnat cause he is omega and then he and shrek kiss and fuck and they libe happily ever after the end


End file.
